VRTX: A RWBY FanFiction
by TTH Inc
Summary: This is the story of another team in the RWBY universe, team VRTX (pronounced vortex). A story filled with action, adventure, intrigue, and a lot of fighting. This is the first of many fanfictions this author wishes to write. If you like it, leave a comment or review, and follow this story. Updates will be irregular, so stay tuned. Thanks a ton.
1. Chapter 1: You'll Never Make It in

Sorry for the wait! Chapters One and Two are now live, enjoy, leave a review, and Chapters Three and Four are following soon!

VRTX  
_

Chapter One: You'll Never Make It In...

Crap. That was the first thing that flashed through my mind as soon as it saw me. Now, about 30 seconds later, I was hiding under an old log trying to make a plan. It was way too big and powerful to fight head-on, after all, Death Stalkers aren't known for their speed.  
I crouched for about 20 seconds, thinking all this through, when suddenly I felt an impulse to jump back. I did. Half a second later the Death Stalker's stinger smashed into the ground where I had been crouching seconds before. Even though I had jumped back the stinger's edge slammed into me, throwing me harshly to the ground 10 feet from where I had been standing.  
The underbrush crackled as I stood up, on the edge of the mini-clearing were 10 small red dots and red lines glowing in the dark of the forest, the eyes and markings on the Death Stalker's body. I drew Grimmbane, my TVSK Shotgun-Katana, and slipped an vial of red dust into the compartment in the bottom of the Katana handle, and shut the compartment.  
The Death Stalker crawled out of the trees, it's giant pincers the size of buses, snapping angrily at me. I stood patiently, preparing myself for the fight about to happen, as soon as I was in striking distance, the Death Stalker flung it's stinger at me, I quickly activated the dust in my sword, my blade started to glow red as I lifted it up to meet the stinger head-on. The stinger collided with my blade, but I didn't even feel the impact, despite my situation I smiled realizing that the dust had done it's job, then tilted my blade sideways so that the stinger slid off my sword, then I flashed forward and slammed my blade into one of the eyes of the beast, grinning wickedly at my success, I pulled the trigger inside the handle and with a BANG the shotgun went off into the Death Stalker's body, throwing me off and away from the beast. Staggering up I looked over and laughed at the Death Stalker, I had done it! I had killed it!  
I turned away and started walking away, until I had an urge to block something behind me, NOW. I whipped around and blocked the stinger of the Death Stalker with my blade, but without the dust empowering my blade, it was too much and my katana skidded away into the underbrush, and my limbs failed me after all that physical exertion I collapsed and watched as the Death Stalker raised it's stinger and flung it at my face.  
"SIMULATION ENDED!" a voice cried out seconds before the stinger killed me. I looked at the stinger centimeters from my face, I crawled up and looked over at the Professor who had been watching my performance, who was shaking his head. My spirits fell. "You had it in the bag!" he said angrily. "You could have made it, but you are too arrogant!" I shrunk back in shame. "An as for Beacon, you may as well try to find a different career, Victor!" I slowly walked out of the arena, but the Professor wasn't quite done, "Chances are that you'll never make it in." he said shaking his head sadly. "So much wasted talent." he walked away to send his review to The Headmaster of Signal, wondering if Victor could make it….


	2. Chapter 2: The Silver Knight

Chapter Two: The Silver Knight

The girl was running for her life. The Ursas were right behind her. She was playing in the woods when she realized she was lost and the Ursas had spotted her. She reached the edge of the woods and she saw she was at thw bottom of a cliff. She couldn't climb it so she turned around to face the Ursas. A very large one with spikes all over its body came to the front and raised its claws to kill her. There was no escape. She closed her eyes and waited for death.  
CLANG!  
She wasn't dead. She opened her eyes and saw a man in silver armor before her. His right shoulderpad and gauntlet were larger than the left. He had a helmet that had two plates at the front, giving the appearance of horns. He was holding a claymore in his right hand at an angle and had his left palm against the flat side of the blade. The large sword was blocking the Ursa's claw.

He pushed the Ursa back and held the claymore with his right hand ready for battle. One of the other Ursas charged, and the man sliced it in half. Another attacked, but before it could land a blow, the armored man reversed his grip on the sword and stabbed the beast in its left shoulder, then pulled it out and slashed it across the chest, killing it. Two more Ursas charged. He switched the blade to his left hand, and as the Ursas reached him, he stabbed one in the head and gave the other an uppercut that sent it flying. He reversed his grip and slashed the arm off of an attacking Grimm and then punched straight through its chest. The leading Ursa was about to attack the girl again, but the warrior blocked the Grimm's path and, with the sword in his right hand, stabbed the creature in the stomach, with a portion of the blade poking out of its back. The man brought the blade up, slicing the monster lengthwise. It dissolved into rose petals, along with the other corpses, while the other creatures of Grimm ran away.

The man secured the claymore on his back, then turned to the frightened little girl. "What's you're name?" he asked. The girl replied,"My name is Tina." "Where do you live?" the man asked. "I live in the village by the river, sir." Tina said. The man in armor looked around, then said "Let's get you home, Tina." With that, he took the litte girl by the hand and led her out of the forest.

The pair arrived at Tina's house and the man knocked on the door. A worried looking man and woman answered the door. They saw the girl and began to cry. "Tina!" they shouted in joy as they wrapped their arms around the little girl. The father said to the man "Thank you for bringing our daughter home." "Not a problem." the man in armor replied as he removed his helmet. Under the helmet was the face of a 17 year old boy with brown hair, white skin, his right eye green with a scar over it and the other eye a grey color like it was blind. He wore a smile on his face. "What's your name son?" the mother asked, tears of joy in her eyes. The teenager replied "Call me Roland."


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not Just A Pretty Face

Ch. 3: I'm not just a pretty face

Teresa, a black haired girl, was walking down the street when she saw some of Torchwick's thugs robbing a young woman. She walked up to the thugs and said, "Leave her alone," in a solemn, yet assertive, voice.

The thugs turned around and laughed. "Are you kidding me," one said. Another asked, "This little girl thinks she can tell us what to do?" The leader walked up to the girl, saying, "You've got a big mouth, but you're just a pretty face." He raises his hand to slap her when she grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back. She whispered into his ear, "I'm not just a pretty face." With that she released him and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Boss!," the thugs exclaimed. One pulled a gun on the girl who messed with his boss, but he found himself on the ground, unable to move, before he could pull the trigger. The last thug held a red machete, but was trembling in fear. Teresa looked at him with menacing purple eyes, and he ran away screaming.

The girl muttered to herself, "That's right, lead me to your hideout." She leapt up to a rooftop and started following the criminal back to his friends. He stopped at a warehouse by the docks, banging on the door to be let in. She went to the roof of the warehouse and found a skylight. The conversation inside was intense.

"You were beat up by who?" said one of the thugs inside. The panting thug Teresa tailed repeated, "Some black haired chick walked up to us when we were robbing this lady we found on the street. The boss was about to put her in her place when she pinned him, whispered something in his ear, and knocked him out. Johnny was about to shoot her but she ninja kicked him into a wall. After that, I got the heck out of there and came here."

"What did the girl look like?" one of the senior thugs asked. The shaken thug said, "She had white skin, her black hair was in a braid, and she had purple eyes." "She's also standing right behind you." said a familiar voice. Everyone jumped back, turning around to see a girl with a black braid and purple eyes. "You again!", the shaken thug exclaimed. Another thug said,"This is the lady who beat down the boss and Johnny?" Teresa smiled grimly. "So you heard about what happened," the girl said,"So you know what happens next right?" "We kill you. Get her boys!", said one of thugs that was able to gather his senses. The other criminals around him snapped out of their trance, drawing a variety of weapons.

Teresa deployed the blades built into the bracers that covered her forearms, saying,"Bad move, boys." A thug with a red ax charged. She blocked his swing with her blades and kicked him in the side of his head with her heel. Then, it began.

They were coming from all directions at once, but none of them were able to touch her. She used backflips, cartwheels, and all sorts of acrobatic tricks to avoid their blows, while also using her blades and feet to fight back. One of them had a blade locked with hers. She electrified the blade and shocked him. Some thugs had guns and took aim. Teresa backflipped into the rafters, retracted the blades, activated the rotating machine gun function of her bracers and opened fire on the thugs below. They all took cover from the gunfire. She jumped and landed on one of them.

Soon, all of Torchwick's goons were lying on the floor, unconscious. Except for the one that Teresa had let go before. "Thanks for the directions.", she says to him. "W-w-w-who are you?", the quivering thug asked. Teresa walked away, saying,"The girl who isn't just a pretty face."


End file.
